Sweet Melody For Our Love
by Suzuha Loreilenne
Summary: "Jangan memaksakan perasaan cintamu hingga akan menjadikan melodinya tak beraturan, tak dpt dinikmati dan tak dpt dimengerti bagaimana seharusnya yg kamu rasakan. Karena musik seperti hati dan irama seperti cinta". Sweet Melody For Our Love bercerita tentang anak-anak muda yang memiliki passion bermusik dan musik pun mempertemukan cinta sejati mereka. PairingInsideNaLu,Sticy,GraLu!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, Minna-san~ watashi namae wa_ Suzuha Loreilenne, kalian bisa panggil aku Suzu! Ini adalah Fanfiction pertama aku disini. Harap maklum jika banyak _typo_ yang bertebaran dalam cerita. Jadi tolong di Review ya..._Onegai shimasuuuu~_**

**Baiklah, Ayo sekarang kita masuk kecerita**

_**Let's Begin...**_

* * *

Suatu waktu, disebuah kota megah di negara Jepang. Tokyo, 2014. Tiga anak muda dengan seragam sekolah lengkap sedang berjalan menyusuri tepi jalan, dimana berbagai toko menghiasi jalan tersebut.

"Oy oy, kau tidak bercanda kan tentang apa yang kau jelaskan tadi, Lucy?" Tanya pemuda dengan rambut ravennya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau tidak suka dengan idenya? Aku sih tidak keberatan" sahut pemuda dengan surai yang agak aneh. Spike. Merah muda.

Gadis yang berjalan diantara kedua pemuda itupun terkikik.

"Aku serius. Kenapa kita tidak membuat sebuah band? Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan! Kita tampil bersama-sama, menyanyikan lagu, memainkan melodi yang indah..waaahh pasti seru! Ya kan, Natsu? Gray?" Seru gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

Mendengar seruan gadis yang berada ditengah mereka, kedua pemuda itupun tersenyum penuh arti. Pemuda berambut raven pun meletakkan satu telapak tangannya kekepala gadis itu. Gadis itu pun menoleh dan melihat senyuman dari pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, Lucy. Kalau itu maumu. Aku ikut" ucapnya.

Senyum pun mengembang diwajah Lucy.

"Aku juga akan ikut!" Tambah pemuda dengan surai merah muda.

Gadis yang bernama Lucy pun menoleh dan tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba gadis itu pun merangkul kedua tangan pemuda itu. Kedua pemuda itu agak terlonjak tetapi mereka pun akhirnya tertawa.

"Natsu..Gray...Ayo kita bersama-sama membuat band, dan menjadikannya nomor 1!" Seru Lucy.

Mendengar semangat dari Lucy. Pemuda yang dipanggil Gray dan juga Natsu itupun tersenyum kemudian tertawa.

"Ha'i..ha'i.." Jawab Gray.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Sweet Melody For Our Love**

**By Suzuha Loreilenne  
**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga anak muda tersebut adalah murid dari Fairy Tail High School. Mereka sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Gadis belia nan cantik dengan rambut panjang pirangnya bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Ia adalah salah seorang siswi yang memiliki prestasi yang begitu banyak disekolahnya. Dari mulai akademik dan non-akademik. Ia begitu senang menyanyi dan hal-hal yang berbau musik. Dalam bermusik, ia begitu _multi-talented_. Ia dapat menggunakan alat musik apapun, lebih tepatnya ia cepat mempelajari alat musik tersebut. Selain itu juga, kehidupannya begitu sempurna. Ia terlahir sebagai '_Ojou-Sama_' dari keluarga bangsawan Heartfilia.

Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda agak urakan yang memiliki rambut spike berwarna mellow ini yaitu, merah muda. Ia adalah sahabat Lucy Heartfilia. Mereka kenal sejak SMP, dimana mereka bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Pemuda ini memiliki pemikiran yang dangkal dan terkadang ceroboh. Tetapi ia memiliki keistimewaan, ia begitu setia kawan dan baik hati. Selain itu, ia terlihat seperti sosok pahlawan yang kesasar, selalu menolong sesama. Semua orang senang bergaul dengannya. Ia adalah putra tunggal dari Igneel. Pengusaha terkenal dijepang. Ia sama seperti Lucy. Sangat memiliki passion dalam bermusik.

Gray Fullbuster. Pemuda yang terlihat kalem dan tampan ini adalah anak asuh Ur, yang merupakan seniman. Kedua orang tua kandungnya sudah meninggal karena sebuah bencana melanda tempat tinggalnya dahulu. Ia tinggal bersama dengan saudara tirinya, yaitu Lyon Vastia. Gray adalah salah satu sahabat dekat Lucy. Sama dengan Natsu, Ia mengenal Lucy pun saat SMP. Mereka bertiga berada didalam satu lingkup sekolah yang sama.

Mereka memiliki kisah masing-masing untuk pertemuan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka dapat bersahabat sampai dengan sekarang.

XXX

Lucy sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan memegang sebuah gitar, ia memetiknya sehingga terciptanya sebuah melodi yang indah. Sesekali ia menyenandungkan sebuah melodi sesuai dengan iringan gitarnya. Lalu ia menuliskannya disebuah kertas. Ya. Ia sedang menulis sebuah lagu. Ia sangat mahir dalam hal itu. Banyak sudah ia kumpulkan lagu-lagu ciptaannya yang ia simpan. Ia tidak berniat untuk memamerkannya atau menampilkannya, karena lagu-lagu tersebut adalah hasil dari hobbynya.

Setelah selesai menulis nada, Lucy pun mencoba memainkan nada-nada itu dengan sekaligus. Ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Dan ia pun sampai tidak mengetahui kalau dibalkon kamarnya sudah ada Natsu yang berdiri bersandar.

Setelah selesai, Lucy pun tertawa dan mengangkat kertas itu tinggi.

Natsu pun bertepuk tangan, Lucy pun terlonjak kaget.

"Sugoiii! Tidak salah lagi, Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis _multi-talented_" ujar Natsu.

Lucy pun blushing. "Ak—aku sudah bilang. Kalau masuk itu lewat pintu, ja—jangan lewat jendela. Baka!" seru Lucy dengan terbata-bata.

Natsu tertawa. "Gomen"

Lucy pun meletakkan gitarnya disampingnya dan menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hmm aku mendengar suara petikan gitar dari sebelah. Lalu aku berasumsi kalau kau yang memainkan itu" jelas Natsu sambil menghampiri Lucy dan duduk disampingnya.

"Telingamu tajam juga, Natsu hihi" sahut Lucy

Natsu memandangi kertas yang ada didekat gitar Lucy dan meraihnya. Ia pun dengan seksama membacanya.

"Belum ada liriknya" ucap Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk, "Baru nadanya saja. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa harus ada yang aku ubah?" tanya Lucy.

Setiap Lucy membuat sebuah lagu, ia pasti akan bertanya pada Natsu. Apakah ada suatu kekurangan dilagunya atau tidak? Kalau pun ada, pasti Natsu yang menambahkan dan menyarankan sesuatu yang akan menjadikan lagu itu lebih baik.

"Warna lagu ini, begitu ceria. Seperti dirimu. Sempurna.." terang Natsu

Lucy agak tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merahnya yang menyembul diwajah cantiknya.

"Ah kawaiii" ucap Natsu

Lucy membulatkan matanya saat Natsu mengucapkan itu. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Natsu sedang memencet hidung dari boneka anjing putih dengan hidung seperti wortel.

"Baka!" Lucy pun menendang Natsu hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ah..ah..ittaiii. Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" Omel Natsu.

Lucy pun memalingkan wajahnya kembali dengan raut kesal dan sebal. Entahlah, ia hanya sebal dengan pemuda ini.

"Yasudah, aku akan pulang. Kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk membuat lirik lagu. Panggil aku saja ya. Luce.. Bye~" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Natsu pun berjalan kearah balkon kamar Lucy. Ia mulai memanjat pagar balkon untuk menyebrangi balkon kamar Lucy.

Ya, Lucy, Gray dan Natsu adalah tetangga. Rumah Natsu berada disebelah Lucy. Dan kebetulan, kamar Lucy dan Natsu pun bersebelahan. Sedangkan Gray, hanya beda beberapa rumah dari rumah Lucy.

Lucy dengan sigap menarik lengan baju Natsu. Natsu tertahan saat ingin melompat kebalkon kamarnya sendiri.

"Uwuooohh, Luce..Aku bisa jatuh loh. Jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu" ucap Natsu sambil menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan lagu ini, sekarang. Kau mau membantu?" tanya Lucy

Natsu tersenyum dan meraih tangan Lucy yang memegang lengan bajunya. "Tentu!"

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam kamar Lucy kembali. Sekarang giliran Natsu yang memainkan gitar dan mengalunkan nada-nada tersebut, sedangkan Lucy memikirkan lirik yang pas dengan nada tersebut. Diselingi dengan tawa canda mereka, tidak terasa waktu pun sudah cepat berlalu dan sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Waaah! Akhirnya selesai" ujar Natsu

Lucy pun mengangguk-angguk kesenangan sambil melihat kertas yang ia genggam. Natsu yang memperhatikan ekspresi Lucy pun tertawa pelan, Lucy yang menyadari itu pun segera menoleh dan merengut kesal.

"Kau..Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau sedang senang, ekspresimu sangat lucu, Luce" ujar Natsu. Ucapan Natsu pun sontak membuat wajah Lucy memerah. Entahlah, ia merasa malu saat dibilang seperti itu oleh Natsu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Baka.." gumam Lucy

Natsu pun meletakkan gitar Lucy dan bangkit dari duduknya. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan Natsu.

"Sudah malam, aku pamit dulu ya" pamit Natsu

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Arigatou, Natsu"

Natsu meletakkan satu tangannya kekepala Lucy dan mengelusnya. "Douitashimashite, Luce." Terlihat cengiran khas Natsu yang menghiasi wajahnya, Lucy pun terpesona.

"Ah, wajahmu memerah lagi" ungkap Natsu sambil menunjuk kearah wajah Lucy. Lucy pun menjadi panik dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Natsu kembali mengelus kepala Lucy. "Oyasumi, Luce"

"Ehm..Oyasumi.." sahut Lucy, Ia tetap tidak menoleh kearah Natsu.

Natsu pun melompat kebalkon kamarnya dan masuk kedalam, begitu pula dengan Lucy.

Lucy pun membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian tadi yang sempat membuat wajahnya memanas dan juga membuat jantung berdebar. Wajahnya pun kembali memerah. Ia segera mengambil bantal kecilnya yang berbentuk bintang dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Mouuu..aku ini kenapa.." gumamnya

XXX

Dilain tempat, yaitu dikamar Natsu. Natsu duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Ia terdiam—bukan ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi dikamar Lucy. Ia mengingat wajah Lucy yang memerah sesaat tadi. Mengingat hal itu, membuat wajah Natsu memerah. Natsu menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya ketempat tidurnya.

"Sial! Dia manis sekali tadi" gumamnya.

XXX

Pagi hari pun menjelang. Terlihat gadis belia berambut pirang ini masih tidak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya. Seseorang pun masuk kedalam kamarnya, seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Lucy. Ya, itu adalah Ibu Lucy. Layla Heartfilia.

"Lucy..Lucy.."

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membangunkan Lucy. Lucy akhirnya membuka matanya dan mendapati Ibunya sedang membangunkannya.

"Ah Mama.. Ohayou.." Sapa Lucy dengan suara paraunya, suara khas jika seseorang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ohayou. Ayo bangun. Mama sudah siapkan sarapan. Papa akan pergi keluar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnisnya. Kau harus menyapanya terlebih dahulu" ucap Ibu Lucy.

"Baiklah, Ma.." Jawab Lucy.

XXX

"Gray! Pakai bajumu dulu!"

Gray pun melihat ketubuhnya dan benar saja, ia tidak memakai kemeja sekolahnya. Ia pun menepuk jidatnya.

_'Aho' batin Gray._

"Lyooonnnn! Kau juga! Pakai pakaianmu!"

Gray menoleh dan mendapati saudaranya itu berkondisi yang sama dengannya. Topless.

"KYYYYAAAA! Gray, Lyon! Apa-apaan kalian ini! Masuk sana, pakai baju kalian!" omel gadis manis berambut hitam panjang.

"Urusaiiii, Ultear" sahut Lyon dan Gray bersamaan.

Mereka pun segera masuk kembali kedalam rumah dan mengambil seragamnya. Gray memakainya dengan secepat mungkin. Ia tidak memasukkan seragam itu, ia juga tidak mengancingi dua kancing kemejanya diatas dan memperlihatkan kalung salib yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Ittekimasu!" Gray pun berlari keluar dari rumah saat dipersimpangan jalan, ia melihat Lucy sudah berdiri disana. Ia sedikit terpesona, saat angin berhembus pelan, menyibakkan rambut panjang pirang milik Lucy. Gray pun tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri.

"Ohayou" sapanya.

Lucy pun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ohayou"

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya Gray.

"Aku menunggu kalian berdua. Kau dan Nat-su" jawab Lucy

"Aku pikir kau hanya menungguku, ternyata kau juga menunggu si Flame-Head. Sungguh mengecewakan~" goda Gray.

"Terserah kau Gray. Godaanmu tidak akan kena untukku. Aku ini sudah kebal, tidak seperti fans-fansmu itu disekolah. Menjijikan~" sahut Lucy

"Berarti kau yang tidak normal. Lihat aku, aku tampan. Jadi tidak salah bukan kalau aku banyak fans-nya?" ucap Gray

"Makin hari kau ini semakin menjadi-jadi, Gray" sahut Lucy sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Baru hari ini aku menggodamu, Lucy. Kau begitu kejam" ucap Gray.

Lucy pun tertawa dan diikuti oleh tawa Gray. Sambil menunggu Natsu, mereka pun berbincang dan sesekali bercanda sehingga dipagi hari ini dimulai dengan tawa canda.

"Oooooyyyy!" Gray dan Lucy mendengar suara yang memanggil mereka dari belakang. Mereka begitu familiar dengan suara itu. Mereka pun segera menoleh.

"Tungguuu!" Ujarnya

Lucy sweatdrop melihat pemuda yang berlari dari kejauhan dengan kancing kemeja seragamnya masih ada beberapa yang terbuka. Menampakkan kaus oblongnya yang ia pakai didalamnya.

"Haaaah, lagi-lagi telat bangun, Flame-head" gerutu Gray.

"Aku sibuk, Ice-princess. Makanya aku selalu telat bangun" elak Natsu.

Lucy tidak ikut dalam percakapan—bukan, percakapan ini akan berlanjut menjadi ejekan.

Lucy pun berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang pada akhirnya ribut. Gray dan Natsu yang sadar sudah ditinggal oleh Lucy pun segera mengejarnya.

"Luceee, maattteeeee.." Seru Natsu.

Gray hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Natsu yang bisa mengejar Lucy pun segera merangkul Lucy. Lucy pun tersentak. Gray pun tidak mau kalah. Gray ikut merangkul Lucy dan pada akhirnya mereka bertiga ribut.

"Lihat! Rambutku kusut karena kalian bertengkar!" omel Lucy.

"Bukan salahku, Luce. Dia menyentuh tanganku. Aku tidak mau tertular otak mesumnya!" sahut Natsu.

"Cih, dasar otak udang. Aku juga tidak mau tertular dengan kebodohanmu itu!" sahut Gray.

"Aaaahh! Urusaiiii. Kalian bisa diam tidak?!" Omel Lucy.

"Ha—ha'iiiii!" Jawab Gray dan Natsu dengan ketakutan.

Lucy pun berjalan kembali. Gray dan Natsu saling memandang dan berlari menyusul Lucy.

"Maafkan kami, Luce" ucap Natsu dengan menyesalnya.

"Aku tidak marah" jawab Lucy seadanya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangannya. Mereka pun merangkul Lucy. Lucy agak tersentak, tetapi kemudian mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Luce. Aku pikir kau murka pada kami" ujar Natsu

"Iya benar apa yang dikatakan flame-head" tambah Gray.

Lucy menoleh kekanan dan kekiri bergantian sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah pada kalian? Hihi"

Gray dan Natsu pun sontak blushing setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Lucy dan juga melihat ekspresi wajah Lucy yang begitu..begitu manis menurut mereka.

XXX

"Ohayou~" sapa Lucy sambil membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Ohayou, Lu-chan"

"Ohayou, Lucy"

"Ohayou, Heartfilia-san"

Semua mata yang berada dikelas tertuju pada kedatangan Lucy. Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Lucy disekolah. Gadis belia yang cantik, memiliki otak yang cerdas, multi-talented, lahir dikeluarga kaya raya dan tidak lupa, ia begitu ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Ia begitu beruntung dan memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna.

Lucy berjalan masuk kelasnya disusul oleh kedua pemuda yang mengikutinya dari belakang yang tidak lain adalah Natsu dan Gray.

"Yo, ohayou" sapa Natsu dengan santai.

Semua yang ada dikelas pun menjawabnya, terutama kalangan para pemuda dikelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasuuu" sapa Gray

"Aaah, Gray-san.. Ohayou~"

"Ohayou, Gray-samaaa~"

Lucy, Gray dan Natsu duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Dan setelah itu, mereka ikut berbincang dengan yang lainnya sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Lu-chan..Lu-chan.." Panggil seorang gadis imut dengan rambut birunya yang dihias mengenakan aksesoris rambut.

"Ada apa, Levy-chan?" Lucy menoleh kearah gadis yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Aku sangat penasaran" ucap gadis yang bernama Levy ini.

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Penasaran? Penasaran pada apa?"

Levy pun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Antara Natsu dan Gray. Kau lebih suka yang mana?" Bisik Levy.

Lucy pun tersentak dan segera menoleh kearah Gray dan juga Natsu.

"Aku suka keduanya" jawab Lucy dengan polos.

Levy pun melongo saat mendengar jawaban temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu?" Tanya Lucy yang heran dengan ekspresi Levy.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku tanyakan ya, Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Maksudku. Kau lebih menyukai siapa antara Natsu dan Gray? Hmm dilihat dari lawan jenis ya, bukan teman" jelas Levy.

Mendengar pertanyaan Levy sontak membuat semburat merah terlihat dipipi mulus Lucy.

"Ap—apa?!"

"Ah~ wajahmu memerah, Lu-chan~" goda Levy.

"Mooou..Levy-chan"

"Ayolah, jawab pertanyaanku Lu-chan. Aku kan penasaran" desak Levy.

"A—" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, guru pun sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Levy pun duduk ditempatnya.

Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega, akhirnya ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan rumit dari Levy.

Dari kejauhan dan pada waktu yang sama, Gray dan Natsu memperhatikan Lucy. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka, tetapi mereka tersenyum.

XXX

"Hah lelahnyaaaa~" keluh Lucy dalam perjalanan pulangnya bersama dengan Gray dan Natsu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tidak seperti biasanya. Natsu dan Gray diam, tidak banyak bicara. Lucy yang sadar akan hal itu pun memandang aneh kedua pemuda itu.

"Hey, tumben sekali kalian diam. Kalian sakit?" Tanya Lucy

Gray dan Natsu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Lapar?"

Mereka menggeleng lagi.

"Ngantuk? Capek?"

Mereka menggeleng lagi.

"Memangnya kalian tidak punya mulut?! Haaah?!" Omel Lucy

Lucy merasa kesal dengan tingkah kedua pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan segera ia menjitak kepala keduanya.

"Aaaah! Apa-apaan kau ini Lucy?" Ucap Gray

"Ittai, Luce.." Tambah Natsu

"Habisnya, kalian aku tanya, jawaban kalian hanya menggeleng. Pergunakan mulut kalian! Moou, membuatku kesal saja" omel Lucy sambil terus berjalan.

"Gomen gomen, kami sedang menahan untuk tidak berkelahi..." ucap Natsu

"Dan juga membuat keributan" tambah Gray.

"Kami ingin membuktikan padamu kalau kami bisa akur" jelas Natsu.

Lucy berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang.

Gray dan Natsu membulatkan matanya. Mereka melihat senyuman manis dari Lucy.

"Ba~ka~" ujar Lucy.

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lagi. Gray dan Natsu terpaku, bisa terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah mereka. Gray menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya, sedangkan Natsu masih memperhatikan Lucy dari kejauhan.

Diam-diam, Lucy tersenyum senang.

_'Baka, kalian tidak harus begitu. Aku suka kalian yang seperti biasanya' pikir Lucy._

XXX

"Tadaima~" ucap Lucy.

Ibunya menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Ibunya sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. "Okaerinasai"

"Lucy..." Panggil Layla

"Iya, ada apa Mama?" jawab Lucy sambil duduk disamping Ibunya.

"Mama sedang mengadakan penggalangan dana untuk penderita kanker. Mama ingin meminta tolong padamu dan juga Natsu serta Gray" terang Layla.

"Tolong? Tolong apa?" tanya Lucy

"Pertunjukkan musik jalanan. Mama selalu mendengar kalau kalian sedang berkumpul. Kalian selalu membicarakan musik. Mama ingin kalian mengadakan sebuah pertunjukkan musik jalanan untuk penggalangan dana ini" jelas Layla

Lucy membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar oleh Ibunya. Pertunjukkan musik jalanan? Sungguh ide yang hebat!

"Apa Mama yakin?" tanya Lucy untuk lebih meyakinkan.

Layla mengangguk dengan mantap. "Iya."

Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Nah ini langkah awal untuk kalian" ucap Layla sambil tersenyum.

Lucy segera memeluk Ibunya. "Arigatou Mama..You're the best. I love you so much!" ujar Lucy.

Layla hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sedang bahagia.

XXX

"Ha? Pertunjukkan jalanan? Untuk menggalang dana?" Ujar Gray.

Lucy mengangguk dengan semangat. Lucy, Gray dan Natsu sedang belajar bersama disebuah kafe didekat kawasan rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak keberatan!" Jawab Natsu.

Gray berpikir terlebih dahulu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun mengiyakan ide Lucy.

"Yatta! Hmm sebenarnya..." Lucy merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Aku dan Natsu sudah membuat sebuah lagu hehe" ucap Lucy sambil meletakkan kertas tersebut di hadapannya.

"Lagu?"

Lucy mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk ber-high five dengan Natsu. Natsu pun menerimanya.

Gray melihat kertas tersebut dengan seksama dan tersenyum.

"Ehm, ini lagu yang bersemangat" tambah Gray.

"Hontooouu? Hehe arigatou na" ujar Lucy dengan gembira dan menoleh kearah Natsu serta mengedipkan stau matanya.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita latihan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aaahh! Ide yang bagus" ujar Lucy

Gray mengangguk setuju, "Kita bisa memakai studio musik Lyon"

"Ah hontou? Ayo ayo kita kesana!" Lucy begitu bersemangat dan riang.

"Oke oke" Gray merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia pun menghubungi Lyon.

"Bagaimana, Ice-head?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray setelah Gray menutup teleponnya.

"Okey!" Jawab Gray.

"Yeaaay!" Seru Lucy

"Yosh! Ayo kita kesana!" Seru Natsu.

Mereka pun keluar dari kafe menuju ke studio musik milik Lyon yang tidak lain saudara Gray.

Diperjalanan mereka banyak membicarakan tentang lagu-lagu yang akan mereka bawakan, dan tidak lupa dengan nama band mereka.

"Hoy! Kalian mau kemana?"

Lucy, Gray dan Natsu menoleh kebelakang dengan bersamaan dan mendapati Gajeel yang berdiri didekat mereka.

"Oh Metal-head! Kami ingin ke studio musik Lyon. Kau?" Tanya Gray.

"Ah, tujuan kita sama" jawab Gajeel

"Sama?" Ulang Lucy.

Gajeel mengangguk, "Apa ada masalah dengan itu, Bunny Girl?"

Lucy menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Untuk apa kau kestudio musik? Ah aku tahu! Kau ingin mengikuti kami ya?" Ujar Natsu.

"Enak saja! Aku ingin berlatih disana, otak udang!" Jawab Gajeel dengan kesal.

"Berlatih?" Tanya Lucy, Gray dan Natsu bersama-sama.

"Iya, kenapa?!" Jawab Gajeel.

"Kau bisa memainkan alat musik, Gajeel?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Gajeel, seadanya.

"Kau memainkan apa?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Drum, kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?!" Sahut Gajeel.

Lucy pun terlihat sumringah saat mendengar jawaban dari Gajeel. Ia pun menepuk kedua tangannya. "Yap! Natsu..Gray! Kita sudah menemukannya! Drummer kita!" Ujar Lucy

"Drummer? Apa maksudmu, Bunny Girl?" Tanya Gajeel yang sekarang sudah kebingungan.

"Jadi begini—" perkataan Lucy dipotong oleh Gray.

"Aku saja yang menjelaskan" usul Gray.

Lucy mengangguk. "Kami ingin membuat sebuah band. Kami berencana untuk melakukan pertunjukkan jalanan untuk penggalangan dana. Dan kami belum menemukan seorang drummer untuk band kita. Jadi apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami, Gajeel?" Jelas Gray.

"Band? Hahahahaha memangnya kalian punya selera musik? Oke baiklah, kalau Lucy aku tahu kemampuannya. Tapi kalian berdua? Apa bisa? Kalian kan hanya bisa berkelahi" sahut Gajeel.

Lucy terkikik mendengar jawaban Gajeel. "Mereka berdua juga punya passion dimusik kok, Gajeel" ucap Lucy.

"Ah benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu" sahut Gajeel.

"Bagaimana kalau akan kami tunjukkan kehebatan kami?!" Usul Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah! Ide yang bagus!" Jawab Lucy

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Baiklah, aku setuju" tambah Gray.

"Baiklah! Jangan menangis kalau kalian tidak bisa memainkan musik yang indah!" Ujar Gajeel dengan berapi-api.

"Yooossshhh! Aku bersemangat!" Ujar Natsu.

Gray, Gajeel, dan Natsu berjalan didepan, sedangkan Lucy menyusul. Gadis cantik itu berjalan sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah laku para pemuda yang ada didepannya, yang melangkah didepannya. Ia merasa sudah tidak sabar dengan acara pertunjukkan jalanan ini.

XXX

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa lihat kan kalau aku memiliki passion didalam musik?" Tanya Natsu.

Natsu sudah memainkan alat musik gitar dan menciptakan sebuah melodi-melodi yang indah. Membuat Gajeel terpaku.

"Kau hanya beruntung kali ini" elak Gajeel.

Gajeel yang mendengarkan permainan Natsu pun diam-diam menikmatinya, dan mengakui kalau melodi-melodi yang dimainkan oleh Natsu benar-benar indah. Ia tidak menyangka itu.

"Kau juga tidak bisa bilang kalau aku dan Natsu hanya bisa menjadi tukang ribut" tambah Gray.

Gajeel mengangkat kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan kalau ia menyerah.

"Jadi Gajeel? Kau akan bergabung dengan kami kan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Bagaimana ya..hmm.." Gajeel sedang berpikir.

"Naaa Luce.. Apa anak-anak akan datang menonton kita nanti?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dan mengangguk. "Aku sudah menghubungi Levy-chan, ia akan datang bersama yang lainnya"

_'Levy?' Pikir Gajeel._

"Baiklah aku akan bergabung" jawab Gajeel dengan tiba-tiba.

Lucy, Gray, dan Natsu pun menoleh dan menatap heboh Gajeel yang akan menjadi anggota terakhir dari bandnya.

"Hontoooouuu?!" Tanya Lucy.

"Yaya benar. Sungguh" jawab Gajeel.

"Yeeeaaaayyyy! Mohon kerjasamanya ya, Gajeel" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

XXX

Natsu, Gray, Lucy dan Gajeel masih berada di Studio musik Lyon. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pertunjukkan jalanan yang akan dilaksanakan mereka. Dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah nama Band mereka.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau LG2N?" Usul Natsu

"LG2N? Apa tidak terlalu rumit pengucapannya?" Tanya Gray.

"Bagaimana kalau Beautifull Creatures?" Usul Gajeel.

"Terlalu panjang" komen Natsu

Lucy masih diam dan memikirkan sebuah nama untuk bandnya. "Dreamers" gumam Lucy.

Pemuda-pemuda itupun menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Bagaimana kalau Dreamers? Kita semua punya impian bukan? Kita ini pemimpi! We are dreamers, right?!" Jelas Lucy

"Dreamers..Dreamers.." Ulang Gray.

"Wuooh, sasuga Lucy! Itu nama yang cocok" puji Natsu.

"Ya tidak buruk" tambah Gajeel.

"Bagaimana Gray?" Tanya Lucy.

Gray memandang Lucy dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, Dreamers! Kita sudah memutuskan nama band kita!"

"Bagaimana dengan posisinya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Gajeel sebagai Drummer. Aku sebagai pemain bass. Natsu sebagai pemain guitar. Dan kau, Lucy. Kau sebagai komposer kami dan juga vocalist utama kami. Bagaimana? Apa ada yang keberatan?" Jelas Gray

"Aku setuju" jawab Gajeel.

"Setujuuu!" Jawab Natsu dengan semangat.

Lucy tersenyum dan tertunduk. Ia merasa bahagia, impiannya untuk membentuk sebuah band telah tercapai. Dan sekarang ia akan mencapai impiannya yang lain.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan" Lucy menjawab dengan senyuman terpampang jelas diwajah cantiknya.

Gray mengulurkan satu tangannya, disusul oleh Natsu dan juga Gajeel. Dan yang terakhir, Lucy meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan ketiganya.

"Yeaaaay! We are Dreamers!" Mereka pun bersorak dan mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi. Senyum dan tawa akan mengantarkan mereka ke impian mereka yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Bagaimana Ceritanya? Lanjut apa Delete aja?  
**

**Please, Review :)**

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_


	2. Chapter 2

Good Evening, Minna-san~ Bertemu lagi dengan aku, Suzu-chan! Nah sekarang aku udah update chapter 2 ini. Dan terimakasih yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang mereview...Ahh senangnya~

Ah ya, aku akan membalas review yang ada dari chapter kemaren..

_**yuuchan: Hehe terimakasih ya yuuchan:)**_

_**Yusa-kun : Iye, Udeh lanjut niyh..**_

Oke deh, segitu aja dulu. Mari kita langsung kecerita~

**_Lets Begin!_**

* * *

Dibagian lain kota Tokyo. Terdapat sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Dimana para warga sekitar menyebutnya adalah rumah sang bangsawan eropa. Keluarga Eucliffe.

"Sting-sama. Makan malam sudah siap" ucap seorang pria separuh baya yang mengenakan pakaian maid.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirangnya pun menoleh kebelakang dan memandang pria yang sepertinya pelayannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke ruang makan. Arigatou, Furukawa-san"

Pemuda itupun meninggalkan ruangan.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Sweet Melody For Our Love**

**By Suzuha Loreilenne  
**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan membawa plastik belanjaan dari kantin. Didalamnya berisi beberapa roti dan minuman untuk makan siangnya.

"Luce! Lucy!" Lucy yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Ia mendapati Natsu sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Natsu?"

"Haah..haaah... Kau mau kekelas kan?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

"Bareng ya!" Ujar Natsu

"Oke" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti kita ke studio musik lagi kan? Kita latihan kan?!" Tanya Natsu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Iya! Kita harus berlatih untuk pertunjukkan jalanan ini. Kita harus tampil maksimal kan?"

Natsu mengangguk. "Nee, Luce.." Panggil Natsu.

Lucy menoleh, "Hmm? Ada apa Natsu?"

"Etto.. Begini..bagaimana ya..sebenarnya..se-sebenarnya—"

"Hoy! Kalian abis dari kantin ya? Lucy? Kau membeli banyak roti. Bagi aku satu ya!" Ujar Gray yang datang entah darimana.

Natsu menghela nafas.

_'Masih ada kesempatan lainnya kan?' Batin Natsu._

"Kalian ingin kekelas? Hehe bareng ya!" Ujar Gray. Lucy mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

XXX

"Oke! Ayo kita latihan! Kita harus fokus!" Seru Gray.

Ya, Gray diputuskan menjadi leader didalam band ini. Ia bertugas menjadi pemimpin yang bisa membimbing anggota bandnya.

"Yosh!" Jawab Gajeel dan Natsu.

"Ha'i, Leader!" Tambah Lucy dengan riang. Melihat tawa riang Lucy, terlihat semburat merah tipis dikedua pipi Gray.

_'Astaga dia manis sekali' batin Gray._

"Woy Gray! Gausah melototin Bunny Girl kaya gitu. Kaya orang mesum loh!" Ujar Gajeel.

Gray pun tersadar dari keterpesonaannya pada Lucy. Lucy hanya tertawa mendengar ledekan Gajeel. Sedangkan Natsu memperhatikan Gray dengan seksama dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gitarnya.

_'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batin Natsu._

"Baiklah, ayo kita latihan untuk lagu pertama kita! Ayo kita mulai!" Seru Gray.

"Haaaa'iiiii!" Sahut Gajeel, Natsu dan Lucy dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka pun berlatih dengan keras, dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Sesekali mereka berhenti jika ada nada yang keluar atau ada yang tidak pas. Mereka pun mengulangnya kembali hingga semuanya sempurna.

Satu jam pun berlalu sudah. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan hari ini.

"Otsukare" ucap Gray

"Otsukare, minna.." Tambah Lucy.

"Lagu pertama kita sudah sempurna! Yosh!" Ujar Natsu

"Lucy? Apa kau sedang membuat lagu lagi?" Tanya Gray.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Kau ini cepat sekali terinspirasi ya" ucap Gajeel.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kita semua punya keunggulan masing-masing bukan? Kau sudah menyadarinya dari awal kan?" Jawab Gajeel.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum. "Gray itu bisa membaca warna musik yang kita ciptakan, sama denganmu Gajeel. Lalu Natsu, Natsu mempunyai kemampuan nada yang sempurna. Ia bisa tahu segala jenis kesalahan nada—" penjelasan Lucy pun dipotong oleh Gajeel.

"Dan kau punya segalanya, bukan? Kau adalah penyempurnaan disini dari kita semua" potong Gajeel.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Gajeel. Aku tidak sempurna kok" elak Lucy.

"Dia hanya berusaha merendah" ucap Gray sambil menunjuk Lucy.

"Gray! Mouuu!"

Mereka pun tertawa. Lucy merasa sangat bahagia hingga ia merasa, kebahagiaan ini tidak ingin dilepasnya.

XXX

"Tadaima" ucap Lucy sambil menutup pintu.

"Okaerinasai" jawab Ibunya.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dan mencari keberadaan Ibunya yang ternyata ada diruang tengah sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Mama" panggil Lucy.

Ibunya pun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Apa sayang? Kau sudah makan malam?"

Lucy menggeleng. "Aku habis latihan bersama dengan Natsu dan Gray. Dan kami mendapatkan anggota baru. Namanya Gajeel. Ia juga murid di sekolahku" jelas Lucy dengan riang.

"Ah, benarkah? Syukurlah. Oh ya. Papa tadi menelepon Mama, ia bertanya, apa kau sudah memikirkan kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Mama, Lucy masih kelas dua. Dan masuk ke universitas masih agak lama. Dan dengan nilai Lucy yang baik dari semester lalu, Mama dan Papa tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Lucy.

"Papamu ingin kau melanjutkan ke universitas yang terkemuka dan berpredikat bagus di Jepang. Dan ia bilang, kalau bisa, kau harus masuk ke _Oxford University_" terang Ibunya.

Lucy menghela nafas. "Papa terlalu banyak berharap dariku, Ma."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucy pun berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ibunya memandang dengan khawatir tentang putrinya. Ia berpikir kalau suaminya benar-benar meletakkan beban pada putrinya terlalu banyak. Seharusnya, pada usia Lucy saat ini, ia bisa menikmati masa mudanya. Bukan terlalu fokus untuk kedepannya.

XXX

Lucy melemparkan tas ranselnya ke sembarang arah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur king sizenya itu yang bernuansa girly. Sudah beberapa kali ia menghela nafas.

"_Oxford University_? Yang benar saja. Memangnya putrinya ini punya otak yang begitu sempurna. Huh" gerutu Lucy.

Lucy memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan tiba-tiba terngiang pertanyaan Levy sewaktu disekolah beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Maksudku. Kau lebih menyukai siapa antara Natsu dan Gray? Hmm dilihat dari lawan jenis ya, bukan teman" _

"Natsu dan Gray ya? Haaaah kenapa sekarang aku memikirkan pertanyaan Levy-chan" gumam Lucy.

Lucy memiringkan tubuhnya dan mendapati gitar kesayangannya berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia pun tersenyum dan segera bangkit untuk duduk. Ia meraih gitarnya dan sesekali membenarkan senarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sekali seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu hal. Beberapa menit, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

Lucy segera mencari kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Ia memainkan gitarnya dengan indah membentuk melodi yang indah.

Dilain tempat yaitu di rumah Natsu. Natsu yang sedang merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidurnya, mendengar alunan musik dari rumah Lucy. Natsu tidak bereaksi berlebihan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menikmati alunan itu. Alunan yang membuat dirinya begitu damai dan tenang.

XXX

Tiba waktunya dimana Band Lucy dan kawan-kawan tampil. Bukan dipanggung yang khusus dan spesial, tetapi hanya sebuah dijalan, dimana banyak orang-orang yang melewatinya.

"_Test..one..two..three_.." Gray mencoba semua microfone dan juga speaker. Apakah berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"Semua sudah siap!" Ucap Gray.

Semuanya sangat bersemangat dengan pertunjukkan ini. Levy dan kawan-kawan disekolah pun sudah datang. Dan tiba-tiba saja Gajeel menjadi gugup dan selalu berkata-kata yang tidak jelas. Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Minna, selamat datang dipertunjukkan kami. Hmm..ini adalah pertunjukkan pertama kami." Lucy mencoba menyapa penonton yang sudah hadir disana dengan ramah.

"Pertunjukkan ini kami lakukan untuk menggalang dana untuk anak-anak penderita penyakit kanker" tambah Gray.

"Yooosssh! Mohon bantuannya, Minna!" Ujar Natsu dengan semangat.

"Kami akan membawakan beberapa lagu kami. Semoga kalian menikmatinya~" tambah Lucy dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa orang. Natsu dan Gray mendengarnya.

_"Gadis itu benar-benar manis ya"_

_"Wah cantiknya"_

_"Aku penasaran dengan suara gadis itu, dia cantik sekali"_

Gray menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kekesalan yang ia rasakan. Sedangkan Natsu hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Entah kenapa mendengar pujian-pujian untuk Lucy itu, mereka menjadi kesal.

"Minnaaaa, silahkan menikmati musik kami! _Here we go! Dreamersss_!" Ujar Lucy.

Alunan musik pun berbunyi dengan bass dari Gray. Lalu diikuti oleh Natsu dan Gajeel. Lucy tersenyum dan siap menyanyi.

Natsu mulai menyanyikan lirik pertama dengan memainkan nada gitarnya.

_**Kaze to asobu shiroi kaaten**_

_**chooku no paburo pikaso**_

Gray dan Lucy menyahuti dengan lirik selanjutnya_  
_

_**Sawagu yume~**_

Gray menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya sambil memetik bassnya.

_**Futeku sareta kokubankeshi  
Kaihoukan no chaimu**_

Natsu dan Lucy menyahuti dengan lirik selanjutnya. Saat itu pula Lucy dan Natsu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum._  
_

_**Hashiru kimi~**_

Lucy pun menyanyikan lagu selanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangannya, membuat penampilan bandnya begitu atraktif._  
_

_**Sekai wa okujou de miwataseta..**_

Dibagian reff, Lucy, Gray dan Natsu bernyanyi bersama-sama. Penonton mulai menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Lucy dan kawan-kawan.

_**Sotto kokoro ni kizanda  
Hashirigaki no seishun wo**_

Gray menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya_  
_

_**Mirai no boku wa**_

Lucy menyahutinya dengan suara merdunya_  
_

_**Donna kimochi de**_

Gray kembali menyahutinya kembali sambil tersenyum riang._  
_

_**Furikaeru no darou**_

Kembali lagi, mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama. Gajeel pun ikut bernyanyi saat memainkan drumnya. Penonton pun mulai melambaikan tangannya mengikuti alunan musik._  
_

_**Zutto kokoro ga itanda  
Kodomojimita shippai mo**_

Gray masih menyanyikan lirik lagunya sambil memetik bassnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata untuk menikmati alunan lagunya._  
_

_**Waraeru toki ga**_

Lucy pun menyahuti dengan lirik lagunya dengan suara merdunya. Suara merdunya membuat para penonton menjadi fansnya._**  
**_

_**Kuru nara ii na~**_

Natsu pun menyanyikan lirik bagian ini sambil memetik gitarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat keseruan penonton yang menonton dirinya dan teman-temannya._**  
**_

_**Otona ni naru no mo  
Warukunai no kamo**_

Kembali dimana Gray, Gajeel, dan Natsu memainkan alat musiknya dengan asyiknya. Sedangkan Lucy hanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan untuk berinteraksi pada penonton.

Lucy pun menyanyikan lirik pembukaan kedua ini. dengan suara merdunya, penonton yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki pun meneriaki namanya dengan kencang._**  
**_

_**Hakitsubushita kutsu no tameiki  
doriburu no haamonii  
Hikui sora**_

Giliran Natsu yang menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Ia menyanyikan sambil melirik kearah Lucy. Begitu juga dengan Lucy. Mereka pun saling tersenyum._**  
**_

_**Senaka oshite kureta bunkasai  
Houkago no jurietto  
Naita kimi**_

Lucy pun menyanyikan lirik ini sambil melepaskan microfonenya dari stand-mic nya._**  
**_

_**Masayume ga ootsubu de futte ita**_

Lucy, Gray dan Natsu kembali bernyanyi bersama. Lucy mengelilingi para penonton sambil tersenyum manis._**  
**_

_**Motto hitatte itai na  
Ima shika nai kanjou wa**_

Gray menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya_**  
**_

_**Yakedo suru hodo**_

Lalu Lucy menyahutinya sambil menoleh kearah Gray.

_**Bukiyou dakedo**_

Natsu juga ikut dalam menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya._**  
**_

_**Nido to modorenai nda**_

Mereka bertiga pun kembali bernyanyi bersama, Lucy kembali ketengah dan berdiri disamping Natsu_**  
**_

_**Kitto daremo ga toutta  
Michi nan darou shitteru yo**_

Gray menyanyikan satu lirik lagu._**  
**_

_**Kinou no boku ga**_

Lucy pun menanggapinya dengan suara merdunya._**  
**_

_**Te wo futte iru~**_

Selanjutnya Natsu yang menyanyikan liriknya. Dan saat Natsu menyanyikan itu, Lucy merangkulnya dengan akrab._**  
**_

_**Sunao ni ashita no  
Doa wo akeyou**_

Permainan alat musik pun dimulai, bass dari Gray terdengar sangat mendominasi dan diselingi dengan drum yang dimainkan oleh Gajeel. dan tidak lupa, petikan gitar halus dari seorang Natsu._**  
**_

Mereka beramai-ramai dengan penonton menyanyikan lirik lagu selanjutnya._**  
**_

_**Sekai wa okujou de miwataseta..  
**_

Natsu pun menyanyikan liriknya dengan seksama dan dengan suara khasnya. Petikan gitarnya dihentikan. Gray dan Lucy menjadi back vocal._**  
**_

_**Sotto kokoro ni kizanda**_

_**Hashirigaki no seishun wo  
Mirai no boku wa  
Donna kimochi de  
Furikaeru no darou**_

Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy mulai bernyanyi kembali bersama-sama. Sambil bernyanyi, Lucy mengelilingi para penonton dengan setengah berlari. Sesekali ia menyodorkan microfone agar penonton juga ikut menyanyi. Senyuman riang tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya._**  
**_

_**Zutto kokoro ga itanda  
Kodomojimita shippai mo**_

Untuk lirik penutup, Natsu yang akan menyanyikan seluruh liriknya._**  
**_

_**Waraeru toki ga  
Kuru nara ii na  
Otona ni naru no mo  
Warukunai no kamo..**_

Lagu pertama pun selesai, ditutup dengan tepuk tangan penonton yang sangat besar dan keras. Levy dan kawan-kawan pun bersorak dan bertepuk tangan atas penampilan yang sangat hebat. Melihat hal itu, Lucy melambaikan tangannya, begitu pula dengan Gray, Natsu dan Gajeel. Mereka tidak dapat berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa lagu yang dibawakan oleh band Lucy, banyak orang-orang yang menonton merogoh sakunya untuk memberikan sedikit dana kedalam kotak yang sudah disediakan. Tidak ketinggalan, Levy dan yang lainnya pun ikut menyumbang.

Waktu pun berlalu, dan sudah empat lagu yang dibawakan oleh band Lucy. Acara pertunjukkan pun selesai.

"Arigatou minnaaa, hontouni arigatou" ucap Lucy dengan ramah dan senyum yang manis.

"Aaahh Lucy-chan kawaaaiii!" Beberapa penonton sudah mengenal nama anggota band. Penonton laki-laki terlihat memfavoritkan Lucy. Sedangkan para wanita, ada sebagian yang mengidolakan Gray, adapun Natsu, dan juga Gajeel. Dalam waktu yang singkat, band Lucy menjadi banyak penggemar.

XXX

"Haaah lelahnya" keluh Natsu.

Lucy membelikan minuman dingin untuk Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel. "Otsukaresama~" ucap Lucy sambil memberikan minuman tersebut.

"Kita mengumpulkan banyak dana loh" terang Lucy.

"Hontou?" Tanya Natsu dengan antusias.

Lucy mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Uang ini akan aku berikan pada Ibuku. Karena Ibuku panitia dari penggalangan dana ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Gajeel.

"Oke. Atur saja, Luce!" Tambah Natsu

"Kita sudah selesai, ayo kita rapikan ini dan kita pulang" ucap Gray.

"Ha'iiiii" jawab yang lainnya.

Mereka pun membereskan semuanya. Dari peralatan semuanya dan sampah-sampah yang ada disana. Setelah selesai, mereka pun berjalan pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mampir dulu kerumahku? Aku akan masakan makan malam untuk kalian" ucap Lucy

"Wah, aku sih tidak keberatan! Kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar hehe" sahut Natsu.

"Ah, sorry, Bunny-girl. Aku masih ada urusan lagi. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut" sahut Gajeel.

"Hah? Yasudah deh. Lainkali kau harus ikut ya!" Lucy tersenyum.

"Yaya, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa" pamit Gajeel

"Kalau kau bagaimana Gray?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku? Aku ikut" jawab Gray tanpa ragu.

"Yosssh! Ayo kita makan masakan Lucy hari ini!" Natsu begitu bersemangat.

Lucy dan Gray yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa.

XXX

"Tadaimaaa, loh Mama? Mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy yang heran melihat Ibunya sudah siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Ah kau sudah pulang. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Mama ingin pergi sebentar. Ada urusan" jelas Ibu Lucy.

"Oh, sou. Aku mengajak Natsu dan Gray untuk makan malam disini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa. Loh tapi dimana mereka?" Ibu Lucy melihat kebelakang Lucy tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Mereka katanya ingin ganti baju sebentar, nanti baru kesini" jawab Lucy.

Ibunya meletakkan satu tangannya keatas kepala Lucy dan mengelusnya. "Mama pergi dulu ya" pamitnya. Lucy mengangguk. "Hati-hati dijalan~"

Setelah Ibunya menutup pintu depan, Lucy pun segera menuju dapurnya dan memulai masak untuk makan malam.

XXX

Gray berdiri didepan pintu rumah Lucy dan dengan segera ia memencet bel. Tidak lama kemudian, Lucy pun keluar dari dalam dan menyambut kedatangan Gray.

"Ah Gray! Ayo masuk" Lucy mempersilahkan Gray masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Loh orang tuamu kemana, Lucy?" Tanya Gray.

"Mereka pergi hehe" jawab Lucy dengan santai.

"Souka.." Jawab Gray sambil duduk diruang tengah.

"Aku akan melanjutkan masakanku dulu. Kau tunggu sebentar ya" Lucy pun kembali kedapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Gray mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

_'Yappari. Aku harus mengungkapkan semuanya hari ini' pikir Gray._

"Gray?" Gray menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Ia mendapati Lucy dengan mengenakan celemek dan rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi.

"Natsu katanya akan datang telat. Ia disuruh oleh Ibunya. Tadi dia meneleponku" terang Lucy sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya yang ada digenggamannya.

"Oh souka.." Jawab Gray. Gray pun segera membalikkan wajahnya. Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berjalan menghampiri Gray.

"Ada masalah, Gray? Kau terlihat aneh" tanya Lucy. Lucy duduk disebelah Gray dan memandangi Gray yang tertunduk.

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku" tawar Lucy.

Gray pun menoleh dan mendapati Lucy tersenyum manis padanya. Wajahnya pun memerah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Gray?"

Tanpa sadar, tangan Gray sudah membelai lembut pipi Lucy. Terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Lucy.

"Grr-Gray?" Lucy pun menjadi gugup.

"Jangan tampilkan senyuman manis itu pada yang lain" gumam Gray, wajahnya sebagian tertutupi oleh poninya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu didepan orang lain!" Ujar Gray.

Lucy membulatkan matanya mendengar seruan Gray. "Ke—kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" Tanya Lucy.

Gray menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendorong tubuh Lucy kebelakang, Lucy pun terjatuh dan Gray pun menindih Lucy. Gray mengunci kedua tangan Lucy.

"Gray! Apa-apaan! Lepas" Lucy meronta-ronta. Gray masih tidak bergeming.

"_Suki dayo_" gumam Gray.

"He?"

"Lucy, _aishiteru_!" Ungkap Gray.

Lucy membulatkan bola matanya. Seakan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Wajah Lucy memerah, dan Gray pun tak kalah merahnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Gray mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy dan mengecup bibir mungil Lucy. Jantung Lucy sudah berdegup dengan kencangnya. Gray pun mengangkat wajahnya dan juga mengangkat tubuhnya, ia duduk seperti biasa.

Lucy _speechless._

"Aku tidak perlu jawabanmu yang terburu-buru. Pikirkan saja ucapanku" terang Gray

Gray memandangi Lucy. Wajah Lucy masih memerah dan saat itu pula Natsu datang. "Aku datang!" Serunya sambil membuka pintu.

XXX

Lucy, Gray dan Natsu sudah berada dimeja makan. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Lucy tertunduk, dan sekilas terlihat semburat merah ketika tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Gray. Begitu juga dengan Gray. Natsu yang merasakan kecanggungan itulah, ia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aaah, makananmu enak Luce. Seperti biasanya" puji Natsu.

"Ehm..Arigatou, Natsu" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Luce, kenapa kau tidak setiap hari memasakanku masakanmu? Aaah ini lebih enak dari masakan Ibuku" ucap Natsu.

Lucy hanya bisa tertawa, Natsu dan Lucy mulai berbincang dan bercanda tawa. Gray melihat mereka dan tertunduk.

'_Apa aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam hubungan mereka?' batin Gray._

Gray pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan akhirnya ikut dalam keriangan Natsu dan Lucy.

XXX

Sejak kejadian dirumah Lucy, Gray dan Lucy menjadi canggung satu sama lain jika tidak adanya Natsu.

Seperti sekarang, mereka sedang menunggu Natsu datang ke kafe. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan tidak saling berbicara. Lucy meletakkan kedua tangannya dipangkuannya dan mengepalnya.

_'Apa-apaan situasi seperti ini! Lucy! Harus bisa seperti biasa! Seperti biasa! Yoshh!' Pikir Lucy._

"Hmm anoo.."

Gray dan Lucy pun berbicaraan dengan bersamaan, mereka agak tersentak dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"_Ladies first.."_ Ucap Gray.

Lucy menggeleng. "Kau saja duluan"

"Baiklah.." Gray mengambil jeda untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Peristiwa yang kemarin, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku hanya..sudahlah..intinya jangan dipikirkan lagi. Dan aku minta maaf. Tindakanku begitu egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu.." Terang Gray.

Lucy merengut kesal. "Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya? Kau bilang menyukaiku dan ehmm..etto..kau menciumku..ugh"

"Gomen, Lucy. Aku..saat itu tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku.." Sahut Gray dengan nada yang menyesal.

Sebagian wajah Lucy sudah tertutupi oleh poninya, terlihat semburat merah tipis disana.

"Dan itu ciuman pertamaku.." Gumam Lucy.

Gray membulatkan matanya saat mendengar gumaman Lucy. Ia makin merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak akan mundur setelah itu.

Gray berdeham sekali, "Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, Lucy."

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gray. Gray tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu..sangat menyukaimu" ungkap Gray.

Lucy tidak berkata apapun. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Beri aku kesempatan, untuk bersamamu. Tak apa jika kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Aku akan buat kau menyukaiku dengan caraku. Aku mohon" ucap Gray.

Lucy mengaduk _milkshake_ vanila yang ada dihadapannya dan menyesapnya.

Lucy tersenyum, "Aku bukan tidak menyukaimu, Gray. Aku menyukaimu sebagai sahabatku, Gray" jelas Lucy.

"Maka dari itu! Beri aku kesempatan, setidaknya kau masih menyukaiku, tidak peduli itu hanya sebagai sahabat. Jika hanya sebagai sahabat, akan aku buat kau menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar sahabat" sahut Gray.

Lucy terkikik, Gray pun heran. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman Lucy pun menghilang dari wajahnya dan menatap Gray.

"Dengarkan aku, Gray. Aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak benar-benar aku cintai. Dan aku tidak ingin memainkan perasaan orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah kau. Kau adalah teman, sahabatku yang paling berharga." Ucap Lucy.

"Tapi, sejalannya waktu, perasaan itu akan tumbuh bukan? Aku yakin hal itu" sahut Gray.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi perlu waktu yang lama bukan untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta? Dan alasan lainnya.." Lucy berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah jendela dan menemukan Natsu sedang melintasi jalan untuk menuju kafe yang ia tuju. Lucy tersenyum melihat Natsu. Pipinya terlihat sedikit memerah. Gray menyadari hal itu.

"Aku sedang menunggu" jawab Lucy dengan pelan.

"Lucy..Kau—" Gray tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Lucy sudah meletakkan satu jarinya tepat dibibir mungilnya.

"_It's a secret, right?"_ Lucy tersenyum.

Gray tersenyum dan menghela nafas. "Akhirnya aku mendapatkan penolakan darimu."

Terlihat Gray yang seperti biasanya lagi setelah mendapatkan jawaban Lucy. Ia terlihat sangat ikhlas saat mengetahui jawabannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Natsu pun masuk kedalam kafe. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari mencari Lucy dan Gray. Lucy mengangkat tangannya dan menampakkan senyum manisnya. Natsu pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Gomen aku telat hehe" ujar Natsu

"Mooouuu, kau selalu saja telat. Kami yang menunggumu sampai bosan!" Gerutu Lucy seperti biasanya.

"Hahaha gomen..gomen" jawab Natsu sambil duduk disebelah Gray.

"Natsu, Gray, kau sudah melihat di Internet? Ada seseorang yang meng-_upload_ pertunjukkan kita loh" ungkap Lucy.

"He? Benarkah?" Tanya Gray

Lucy mengangguk. "Semalam aku sedang mengirim email pada Ayahku. Lalu aku iseng untuk _browsing_, dan melihat ada video pertunjukkan kita. Dan dapat respon positif loooh!" Seru Lucy.

"Wah? Benarkah?! Kita memang hebat!" Ujar Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy untuk berhigh five. Lucy pun tersenyum dan menepuknya. Begitu juga dengan Gray.

"Apa Gajeel sudah tahu?" Tanya Gray

"Sepertinya belum. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya ya jika ia melihatnya? Hmm" ucap Lucy.

"Mungkin dia akan memasang wajah datarnya, tetapi didalam hatinya ia begitu senang hahaha" jawab Natsu.

Lucy pun tertawa menanggapi lelucon Natsu. Gray yang memperhatikan keduanya pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

_'Aku tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam daripada ini dalam hubungan dua orang ini' batin Gray._

"Yo yooo..bagaimana untuk merayakan kesuksesan kita, kita pergi ketaman hiburan? Pasti sangat menyenangkan!" Ujar Gray.

Bibir Lucy pun mengembang dan menunjukkan senyum diwajahnya. "Ide baguuusss! Aku setuju!"

"Aku juga! Yosssh!" Tambah Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa. Seluruh pengunjung di kafe tersebut menoleh kearah mereka karena keributan yang mereka buat. Dan mereka pun tidak terlalu peduli.

"Natsu! Hubungi Metal-Head" ucap Gray.

"Kau memerintahku? Jangan harap aku mau mendengarkanmu, Mesum!" Sahut Natsu.

Lucy hanya bisa tertawa. "Sudah jangan bertengkar. Aku yang akan menghubunginya"

Lucy mengambil ponselnya yang berada didalam tasnya dan segera mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Gajeel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gajeel pun membalas.

"Gajeel akan ikut!" Seru Lucy.

"Yeeaaayyy!" Seru Natsu

"Ye ye yeeee hahaha" seru Natsu dan Lucy sambil menepukkan tangan mereka.

"Dasar kalian, seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Gray.

XXX

Gray berada dikamarnya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia mencari sebuah kontak.

_**Flame-Head.**_

Gray menghubungi Natsu.

_"Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam?" Terdengar suara bariton milik Natsu yang khas._

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ayo kita bertemu" sahut Gray.

_"Hmm baiklah. Kita bertemu ditaman saja" _

"Oke"

Gray pun memutuskan teleponnya dan segera menyambar jaketnya. Pada malam hari dimusim gugur, udara akan sangat dingin.

XXX

"Haaaah?! Kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lucy? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Natsu

Natsu dan Gray sudah berada di taman dekat rumah mereka. Natsu bersandar ditiang ayunan, sedangkan Gray duduk diayunan.

"Aku bilang aku menyukainya" ungkap Gray.

Natsu pun membulatkan matanya. Selama ini, perasaannya yang mengatakan kalau Gray memiliki rasa pada Lucy itu benar. Setengah wajah Natsu tertutupi poninya.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau beritahu aku?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku pikir kau akan peduli dengan hal itu, Otak Api" jawab Gray dengan sinis.

Natsu berusaha menutupi perasaan sebenarnya. Perasaan yang sebenarnya yang dirasakan oleh Natsu adalah rasa yang sama yang dirasakan oleh Gray pada Lucy. Dan setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gray, membuat dirinya kesal.

Natsu pun tertawa, "Apa maksudmu? Peduli? Untuk apa? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Jangan berbohong, baka" ucap Gray.

Natsu tersentak saat Gray mengatakan hal itu.

Natsu tersenyum. "Ah kau ini tidak asyik"

"Kau menyukainya juga bukan? Aku mengetahuinya setiap aku melihat kau menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ya walaupun kau selalu bersikap biasa" terang Gray.

"Kalau aku bilang aku menyukainya, bagaimana?" Jawab Natsu.

Gray menoleh dan tersenyum sinis. "Ungkapkan padanya"

Natsu memandang serius Gray. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah—"

"Aku ditolak" potong Gray.

Natsu diam sejenak dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gray merengut kesal.

"Hahaha dasar Lucy..hanya Lucy yang bisa begitu hahaha" ujar Natsu sambil tertawa.

"Ditaman hiburan adalah kesempatanmu. Kau harus menggunakannya" ucap Gray.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku pastikan perasaanku tersampaikan padanya" ujar Natsu, setelah itu ia meninggalkan Gray yang masih duduk disana.

XXX

Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sebuah anting disalah satu daun telinganya terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptop didepannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat layar laptop dan tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itupun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Okaeri, Rogue."

"Tadaima, Sting. Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Rogue itu pun menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Sting itu.

Rogue menatap ke layar laptop tersebut dan ternyata sebuah video dari sebuah situs internet yang menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan musik.

"Ini.."

"Penampilan yang menarik. Mereka sangat menarik. Lagunya pun begitu.." Puji Sting.

Sting mem-_pause_ saat video itu menyorot sosok Lucy yang sedang tersenyum riang. Sting meraih layar laptopnya dan mengelusnya. Rogue melihat Sting dengan heran.

"Anne.." Gumam Sting.

Rogue membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar gumaman Sting. Dan melihat kembali kelayar laptop.

_'Oh tidak, dia..' Batin Rogue._

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Bagaimana chapter kedua ini? Oh ya, ada yang bisa nebak gak lagu apa yang dinyanyiin sama band Natsu tadi? dan Anne itu siapanya Sting ya~~~ Penasaran gak? ikutin terus ceritanya ya dan jangan lupa direview. Makasih readers :)**


End file.
